Azul oscuro
by alasfye
Summary: Hola, esta historia es un kuroxfye, y habla un poco del pasado de fye, espero les guste, por favor dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo mi segundo fic de esta serie, esta historia se me ocurrió ayer y me pareció buena idea compartirla con quien quiera leerla, tal vez este capitulo no sea muy explicito pero es el principio

Quiero advertirles de una vez que es un KuroxFye, espero eso no sea un impedimento para que lo lean

**Confesión**

Soy mala para los nombres, así que solo les describiré el lugar donde se encuentran, no necesitan saber el nombre

En medio de una pequeña plaza antigua, con casas estilo medieval alrededor, las luces de las calles estaban encendidas debido a que era de noche

Sakura: Syaoran, ¿donde estas?

Fye: No te asustes Sakura, lo encontraremos, estoy seguro que no cayo lejos de aquí

Sakura: ¿Y Kurogane-san? ¿Y Mokona?

Fye: No deben estar muy lejos, aun puedo entenderte

Sakura: Tengo miedo

Fye: Sakura, tranquilizate, ven toma mi mano, vamos a buscarlos ¿esta bien?

Sakura: si (toma la mano de Fye un poco sonrojada) gracias...

Syaoran: Kurogane-san, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Kurogane: Estaría mejor si te bajas de mi

Syaoran:(apenado) lo siento

Mokona: No te enojes Kuro-pi, es que eres muy pachonsito

Kurogane: Pachonsito te voy a dejar de los golpes que te daré si no te callas

Mokona: uaaaaa, Kororín me da miedo (salta al hombro de Syaoran)

Syaoran: Deberíamos buscar a Sakura y a Fye-san

Kurogane: Par de inútiles, vamos antes de que les pase algo

Syaoran: (un poco asustado) Cree que les pase algo

Kurogane: No lo sé, depende del lugar en el que hayan caído

Sakura: Fye-san, podemos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos, ya me canse

Fye: Claro, vamos a preguntar en aquella posada, ¿te parece?

Sakura: si, cuando encontremos a Syaoran se pondrá feliz de que ya hayamos encontrado un lugar para quedarnos

Entraron en la posada, había muchas mesas y una barra con diferentes tipos de comida, el lugar estaba lleno de gente que bebía y reía, cuando Fye y Sakura entraron se les quedaron viendo, ya que sus ropas eran muy distintas a las del lugar

Fye, aun con Sakura en mano, se acerco a la barra, donde se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello plateado limpiando algunas tasas

Fye: Disculpe señorita, estamos buscando donde pasar la noche

Señorita: (mirando a Sakura) ¿Cuantos cuartos quiere?

Fye: Creo que con dos estará bien

Sakura: (susurrandole a Fye) pero somos cuatro

Fye: Pero no tenemos dinero

Señorita: Espero no les moleste, pero solo tengo cuartos de una sola cama disponibles

Fye: vaya, esta bien, ya nos las arreglaremos

Señorita: También puedo conseguirles algo de ropa, no son de aquí ¿cierto?

Fye: no, somos extranjeros y nos agradaría mucho, gracias (sonrisa)

Señorita: (extremadamente roja) si me siguen, puedo... llevarlos a sus habitaciones

Fye: Vamos Sakura

Siguieron a la señorita hasta el segundo nivel, el lugar no estaba muy bien iluminado, era muy oscuro, así que Sakura se aferro mas a la mano del mago

Señorita: esta es la primera (abrió la puerta), supongo que aquí se quedara la jovencita

No era una habitación muy grande, solo tenía una cama y un baño

Señorita: Y aquí esta la otra, justo enfrente (abrió la puerta también)

Señorita: Esperen aquí y les subo la ropa

Fye: Gracias

La señorita bajo por las escaleras dejando a Sakura y a Fye solos

Sakura: Estos cuartos son muy raros, en Clow suelen ser mas amplios

Fye: vamos Sakura, solo estaremos aquí poco tiempo

Sakura: ¿Si hoy no encontramos a Syaoran y a Kurogane-san puedo quedarme en tu habitación? Me da miedo estar sola

Fye: Claro, pero no te preocupes, ya veras que los encontramos

La señorita regreso con dos cambios de ropa que entrego a cada uno

Señorita: Con esto no tendrán problemas, ya no los verán tan raro

Sakura: Gracias

Señorita: si necesitan algo avisenme, (viendo a Sakura) a ti puedo ayudarte con el vestido, si no puedes ponertelo

Sakura: lo intentare sola, gracias

Señorita: (sonriendo pícaramente a Fye) y a ti puedo enseñarte a jugar con niñas un poco mas grandes (guiño)

Sakura y Fye cambiaron el color de sus rostros a uno mas rojo en ese momento

Fye: Muchas gracias, lo... lo pensare después

La señoria bajo por las escaleras de nuevo, el pasillo se quedo en silencio unos momentos

Fye: bueno, cambiate de ropa y nos vemos aquí, saldremos a buscar a los demás un rato antes de venir a dormir ¿esta bien?

Sakura: si

Después de 5 minutos salieron de sus cuartos, las ropas de ese lugar eran muy sencillas, fye tenía unos pantalones cafés, una camisa blanca con un chaleco café y unos zapatos cafés. Sakura tenía un vestido rosa con mangas blancas, muy sencillo y zapatos cafés

Fye: Hyuuu, la princesa Sakura se ve muy linda

Sakura: (sonrojada) gracias... tu también te ves bien

Salieron de la posada en busca de sus compañeros, no se tardaron mucho buscando ya que el lugar era pequeños y ellos estaban cerca de las afueras del lugar

Syaoran: (sonrojado) Princesa, me da gusto que este bien

Kurogane: ¿De donde sacaron esa ropa?

Fye: La señora de la posada donde nos hospedamos nos las dio

Sakura: Es una señorita muy amable, aunque creo que le coqueteo a Fye porque le dijo...

Fye: (Interrumpiendo) No importa lo que dijo, ¿porque no vamos a dormir? (bostezo fingido) estoy cansado

Mokona: (susurrandole a Kurogane) jijiji, parece que Fye es un rompe corazones ¿no lo crees kurorín?

Kurogane: Hn...

Kurogane no pudo evitar sentir celos, hace poco descubrió sus sentimientos hacia aquel mago, se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, pero si no actuaba rápido, cualquiera podía ganar su corazón, así que pensó que sería mejor decirselo cuanto antes

Cuando llegaron a la posada decidieron que Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona compartirían el cuarto, mientras Kurogane y Fye se quedarían en el otro

Cuando entraron Fye fue al baño para prepararse para dormir

Kurogane: (sonrojado) ¿solo hay una cama?

Fye: Si, no tenían mas, si quieres puedes dormir en el piso

Kurogane: QUE, ¿y por que yo en el piso?

Fye salio del baño y se acostó en la cama

Fye: Porque yo ya estoy en la cama Kuro-pu

Kurogane: Fye...yo...

Fye: Dijiste mi nombre

Kurogane: ¿Que tiene de raro? Así te llamas

Fye: (sentandose) siempre me dices mago inútil o algo parecido

Kurogane: Bueno, tu me pones apodos estúpidos

Kurogane se sentó a un lado de Fye

Kurogane:(sonrojado) Fye...yo..

Fye: (mirandolo a los ojos) ¿Sucede algo malo kuro-tan?

Kurogane: (se acerca a la cara del mago) ¿puedo besarte?

Fye: (sonriendo) Claro...eh...¿que quiere decir besarte?

Kurogane: (con una gota en la cabeza) ¿no sabes que es un beso?

Fye: (mirando el piso) lo siento... ¿debería saberlo?

Kurogane tomo la barbilla de Fye y lo hiso mirarlo a los ojos

Kurogane: No te preocupes, yo te enseño, cierra los ojos

Fye: (confundido) ¿Tengo que cerrarlos?

Kurogane: cierra los ojos

Fye cerro los ojos, Kurogane se acerco al rostro que tanto deseaba, deseaba probar sus labios, pensó que era algo tonto que el mago no supiera lo que era un beso, pero se alegro al pensar que tal vez sería la primera persona en probar esos labios

Unio sus labios con los suyos, Fye nunca imagino que esto fuera un beso, ya lo había probado antes pero había sido muy brusco, este era delicado, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo, trato de separarse lo mas delicadamente posible, pero Kurogane tomo su cabeza para evitarlo, entonces, al sentir la lengua del ninja entrar en su boca fue presa del pánico, comenzó a temblar como si estuviera desnudo dentro de un congelador, puso sus manos en el pecho del ninja y lo empujo con fuerza, provocando que este cayera de la cama

Fye se levanto de un salto y trato de salir lo mas rápido posible de la habitación pero Kurogane lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo abrazandolo. Fye forcejeaba, quería alejarse, no quería seguir con eso

Kurogane: (hablando con dificultad por el esfuerzo) calmate... lo siento...

Kurogane no tuvo otra opción que tirar al mago a la cama e inmovilizar sus manos colocandolas al nivel de su cabeza y colocar sus piernas sobre las del mago para evitar que siguiera moviendose, entonces se percato de la manera en la que el mago temblaba

Kurogane: tranquilizate, lamento haber hecho algo que no te gustara, es que, te quiero

Fye: sueltame

Kurogane: escuchame imbécil, no lo entiendes, TE QUIERO

Fye dejo de forcejear, esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes y no habían sido tan bruscas como las del ninja, las escuchaba cada vez que terminaban de besarlo, cerro los ojos y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente

Kurogane: ¿que tienes?

Fye:... (seguía temblando)

Kurogane: no voy a hacerte nada, te soltare si prometes no salir corriendo ¿de acuerdo?

Fye asintió con la cabeza pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, entonces Kurogane lo soltó, se levanto y se sentó en la cama. Fye tardo un poco en reaccionar, imito al ninja y se quedo callado, viendo el piso, sin poder dejar de llorar.

Fye: (pensando) _¿en que estoy pensando? Kurogane no sería capaz de lastimarme, kurogane no_

Kurogane: lamento haberte molestado de esta manera, soy un idiota, debí suponer que tu no ibas a quererme

Fye: (entre sollozos) Me gustas...

Kurogane: ¿entonces porque te pusiste así?

Fye: (secandose las lagrimas y tratando de sonreír) vamos a dormir ¿si?

Kurogane:...esta bien...

Kurogane permitió que Fye se quedara en la cama, tomo una sabana y se acostó en el suelo

Continuara

Notas: Lo siento, mis capítulo siempre me salen algo largos. En otro capitulo les explicare que pasa con Fye, aunque supongo que ya se lo deben imaginar

Por favor dejen comentarios, sugerencia o criticas constructivas, nos vemos


	2. ojos azules

Hola, ya tengo el segundo capitulo, espero les guste

**Ojos azules**

_Fye: (secandose las lagrimas y tratando de sonre__í__r) vamos a dormir ¿si?_

_Kurogane:...esta bien..._

_Kurogane permitió que Fye se quedara en la cama, tomo una sabana y se acostó en el suelo_

Cuando Fye despertó se encontraba solo en la habitación, no le agradaba estar solo en lugares como ese, pero se alegro de no tener que ver al ninja, especialmente después de lo de anoche

Se vistió y fue al cuarto de enfrente, toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, así que supuso que debían estar esperandolo abajo, pero cuando se disponía a bajar Sakura subía por las escaleras

Sakura: (sonriendo) Buenos días Fye-san, que bueno que ya despertaste

Fye: ¿están los demás abajo?

Sakura: No, Kurogane-san, Syaoran y Mokona fueron a buscar trabajo, yo vine a ver como estabas

Fye: bien, ¿por qué?

Sakura: Porque dormiste toda la mañana, tratamos de despertarte pero Kurogane-san nos dijo que te dejáramos dormir

Fye: vaya, bueno, ¿por qué no ayudamos y buscamos empleo también?

Sakura: Siii, Kurogane-san dice que no debemos preocuparnos, que con ellos bastara, pero, yo quiero ayudar

Fye: Bien, entonces vamos

Sakura: Primero tienes que desayunar, Rose es muy amable, le pediré que te sirva algo

Fye: ¿Quien es Rose?

Sakura: La señorita que nos ayudo anoche, vamos Fye-san

Sakura tomo a Fye de la mano y lo condujo escalera abajo, el lugar estaba repleto de gente, podía escucharse mucho ruido, entre las cucharas chocando, las tasas y las risas, pero cuando entraron a la habitación, todo quedo en silencio

Sakura: Rose, Fye ya se levanto, ¿puedes servirle algo de comer?

Rose: Con gusto

Rose le sirvió a Fye una tasa de chocolate caliente y unos pequeños panes con relleno de vainilla, guiñandole un ojo al terminar, en lo que Fey desayunaba, Sakura y Rose platicaban muy animadamente, pero parezcan ser las únicas, si no fuera por que podían verse los cuerpos de la gente que comía en el lugar, cualquiera diría que solo ellos tres estaban en el lugar

Fye no pudo terminar su desayuno, sentía escalofríos a cada segundo, podía sentir las miradas en su espalda, así que amablemente le dio las gracias a Rose, tomo a Sakura de la mano y salieron del lugar

Sakura: ¿Como vamos a conseguir un empleo?

Fye: Vamos a entrar a las tiendas y a preguntar si necesitan ayuda

Sakura: Siii, ya quiero trabajar

Ya que el pueblo no era muy grande, no tardaron mucho en encontrar el área de tiendas, todo el trayecto había sido un poco incomodo, ya que la gente al pasar los miraban extraño, Sakura estaba tan feliz con la idea de conseguir empleo que no se dio cuenta

Entraron a una chocolatera, el tendero estaba de espaldas a la entrada, tratando de acomodar unas cajas en las repisas del fondo

Fye y Sakura: Buenos días

Tendero: Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

Fye: Estamos buscando un empleo

Tendero: No se si necesito ayuda, la verdad (volteando a verlos) yo... ¡CHICO MIRA TUS OJOS!

Fye: (Pensando que eso era imposible)¿mis ojos?¿que tienen mis ojos?

Tendero: Tus ojos... son azules

Sakura: (sonriendo) Si, son de un azul muy lindo ¿no le parece?

Tendero: Pero eso no es posible, nadie tiene los ojos de ese color, además, tu piel es demasiado blanca

Fye: ¿nadie tiene ojos azules?

Tendero: No, el azul es símbolo de grandeza en este lugar, es el color mas preciado, solo las personas mas importantes, como el Rey, pueden llevar algo azul en su vestimenta, y sin embargo, tus ojos son azules. Ni siquiera su majestad los tiene de ese color

Sakura: (asustada) ¿y eso es malo?

Tendero: No, no es malo, debes sentirte muy honrado de llevar unos ojos como esos y claro que pueden trabajar aquí, se imaginan, todo mundo va querer comprar chocolates del joven de ojos azules

Fye: (sonriendo) ¿Cuando empezamos?

Tendero: Mañana a primera hora, se acerca el festival de enamorados, as que tendré mucho trabajo, espero sepan cocinar, especialmente chocolate

Fye: ¿festival de enamorados?

Tendero: ¿No conocen esa festividad?

Sakura y Fye movieron las cabezas negativamente

Tendero: Esta se celebra una vez al año, se realiza un gran festival para dedicarselo al amor, las parejas suelen regalarse cosas como símbolo de amor, entre esas cosas, es muy común regalar chocolate y como agradecimiento se suele besar a la persona. Aunque no solo a las parejas, también es un pretexto estupendo para declararle tu amor a esa persona especial o a las personas que aprecias

Sakura: Que lindo, debe ser muy divertido, ¿cuando es ese día?

Tendero: En tres días

Sakura: Genial, Fye, vamonos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en tres días

Salieron de la tienda, Fye ahora entendía porque se le quedaban viendo, por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que las personas de ese lugar no tenían los ojos tan claros y su piel era ligeramente morena, así que ya no le dio importancia

Cuando llegaron a la posada, Syaoran, Kurogane y Mokona estaban esperandolos, cuando los saludaron Kurogane evito la mirada del mago, de hecho, parecía disgustado, hablaba con todos excepto con él

Fye no podía culparlo, había actuado de una manera muy extraña con él, pensó que tal vez el beso era algo importante para el ninja, así que decidido olvidar todo y besarlo cuando estuvieran solos en el cuarto

Syaoran les conto que habían conseguido trabajo en el palacio, ya que Mokona les había dicho que ahí era donde se sentía con mayor fuerza la presencia de la pluma

Después de hablar de como era el palacio, y de ser reprendidos por conseguir un empleo en la chocolatería del pueblo decidieron ir a dormir, mañana sera un día cansado

Cuando Fye entro en el cuarto entro al baño para prepararse para dormir

Fye (pensando) vamos Fye, tu puedes besarlo, solo es un beso, no va a pasar nada malo.

Respiro profundo y sali del baño, Kurogane estaba acomodando las sabanas para acostarse en el suelo, entonces Fye se acerco y lo abrazó por la espalda

Fye: Lamento lo de anoche, ¿me perdonas?

Kurogane: (sonrojado) ya lo había olvidado

Fye: ¿En cerio? ¿Entonces porque no me hiciste caso en todo el día?

Kurogane: Bueno, tal vez si estaba enojado, pero ya no

Fye se coloco frente al ninja y lo miro a los ojos

Fye: (sonrojado) Entonces... ¿me...me... besarías?

Kurogane: ¿Estas seguro de que quieres que lo haga?

Fye: Si

Fye cerro los ojos y alzo la cara, el ninja no quería pasar por lo mismo que la noche anterior, pero tenerlo de esa manera, con los ojos cerrados y esperando a que lo besaran era demasiado, no pudo evitarlo, así que tomo con delicadeza su rostro y lo besó

Fye no podía creer que ayer le tuviera tanto miedo a algo que ahora estaba disfrutando tanto, no quería que terminara, así que rodeo el cuello del ninja con sus manos

Kurogane le había dado un beso muy tierno al principio, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, lo hacía cada vez mas apasionado, tomo al mago de la cintura y lo acerco mas a su cuerpo

El ninja separó sus labios de los del mago y bajo para besar su cuello provocando que este gimiera

Kurogane: ¿te gusta aquí?

Fye: ...aja...

Kurogane besó con mas fuerza el cuello del mago, lo coloco con suavidad en la cama y desabrocho su camisa, bajo de su cuello a su pecho, de su pecho a su ombligo, cada vez estaba mas excitado, cada beso era un gemido del mago, después se topo con su pantalón

Fye no podía controlarse, trataba de evitar salir aquellos sonidos de su boca, pero le gustaba todo lo que el ninja estaba haciendo, pero cuando sintió las manos de kurogane en sus pantalones abrió los ojos asustado

---Flash back---

El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, solo había una pequeña ventana con barrotes en lo alto, pero afuera estaba oscuro así que solo podía distinguir una sombra que estaba sobre él, con una mano lo tomaba de las muñecas para evitar que se moviera y la otra acariciaba bruscamente sus muslos

Sombra: YA DEJA DE GRITAR IDIOTA, NO ENTIENDES, NADIE VA AYUDAR A UNA BASURA COMO TU

Fye: SUELTAME

Sombra: CALLATE, (con voz seductora) disfrutalo, se muy bien que te gusta tanto como a mi

Fye: Por favor...

Solo oía risas, tenía mucho miedo, después, dolor, sintió mucho dolor

Fye: POR FAVOR...YA NO...

Sombra: Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo, porque no vas a ir a ningún lado ¿verdad cariño?

---Fin flash back---

Fye comenzó a temblar como la noche anterior, tomo las manos de Kurogane y evito que le bajara los pantalones

Kurogane: ¿Por qué tiemblas?

Fye: Creo que ya deberíamos dormir

Kurogane: ¿Creí que lo estabas disfrutando?

Fye: Si, pero... mañana tenemos que trabajar

Kurogane no poda creerlo, de nuevo era rechazado por el mago, se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se acostó en las sabanas que estaban en el piso

Fye: Kurogane... no te enojes

Kurogane: Buenas noches

Fye: (triste) hasta mañana...

Se acomodo en la cama y giro, dandole la espalda al ninja

Fye: (sollozando) lo siento... soy un idiota

Kurogane se sentó de golpe, Fye estaba llorando de nuevo, entonces le cruzo una idea por la cabeza, una idea que lo dejo aterrorizado, algo que podía explicar el motivo de que el mago temblara de esa manera cuando estaban solos...

Continuara...

Hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo, nos vemos, y por favor dejen reviews


	3. te amo

Hola, ya volví, este capitulo no me gusto tanto como yo quería pero bueno

Advertencia: En este capitulo hay Lemon,

**Te amo**

_Fye: (sollozando) lo siento... soy un idiota_

_Kurogane se sent__ó__ de golpe, Fye estaba llorando de nuevo, entonces le cruzo una idea por la cabeza, una idea que lo dejo aterrorizado, algo que pod__í__a explicar el motivo de que el mago temblara de esa manera cuando estaban solos..._

Kurogane se levanto del suelo, tomo al mago del brazo y lo enderezo, quedando frente a frente

Kurogane: ¿Vas a decirme que tienes?

Fye:...no tengo nada

Kurogane: (triste) ¿Prefieres estar con chicas? Si tu no quieres estar conmigo solo dimelo, no voy a enojarme, seguiremos siendo amigos y olvidaremos todo...

Fye: Te amo

Fye abrazó fuertemente al ninja, este se quedo congelado, por unos momentos había sentido un gran vacío en su corazón al pensar que tal vez el mago realmente no quería nada con él, que tal vez lo había mal interpretado todo, pero ahora, que le decía que lo amaba, se sentía tan feliz

Tardo un poco en reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta el mago estaba por soltarlo, así que lo tomo de la cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza

Kurogane: Yo también te amo

Fye: ¿si seguimos...me prometes...que...que...no me vas...a lastimar?

Kurogane: (tomando a Fye de la barbilla) ¿por que crees que voy a lastimarte?

Fye besó suavemente los labios del ninja

Kurogane: Primero, voy a hacer que lo desees

Fye: ¿Como?

Kurogane: voy a excitarte

Kurogane acariciaba dulcemente el cuerpo de su acompañante, mientras besaba juguetonamente su cuello

Fye:...gmm...ahh...

Kurogane: ahora voy a deshacerme de tu pantalón

Fye: ...si...

El ninja arrojo el pantalón lo mas lejos que pudo, después se quito su ropa, quedando desnudos los dos, lo acostó en la cama ,bajo besando cada centímetro de piel, hasta llegar al miembro de Fye

Kurogane: ahora voy a probarte un poco

Fye...gmmm...no...entiendo

El ninja comenzó a lamer el miembro de Fye, primero lento, de abajo hacia arriba, después lamió la punta, provocando que los gemidos del dueño se hicieran mas fuertes, luego lo metía y sacaba de su boca, aumentando la velocidad

Fye:...ahhhh...ahhh...gmmm... kuro...

Fye se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama, lo estaba disfrutando, sin duda alguna el ninja era fabuloso, entonces sintió como un liquido salia de su miembro y como el ninja lo bebía todo

Fye:...gmm...

Kurogane: ahora voy a prepararte

Fye: ...¿eh?...

Kurogane: voy a meter un dedo

Fye: ...¿donde?...

El ninja solo sonrió ante la inocencia de su amante, lamio sus dedos y metió uno en su entrada. A Fye le había incomodado aquella intromisión, le había dolido pero quería continuar, lentamente sintió como otros dos dedos se introducían en su cuerpo

Kurogane: ahora sigo yo

Kurogane separó las piernas del mago y lo penetró. El mago se sujeto a la espalda del ninja, le había dolido, pero estaba tan excitado que empezó a mover sus caderas uniendose mas al ninja

Kurogane lo levanto de la cama, para quedar sentados, Fye abrazó del cuello al ninja y le dio ligeras mordidas en el oído, esos movimientos se hacían cada vez mas placenteros, hasta que sintió de nuevo a aquel liquido salir de su miembro, ensuciando el estomago de su amante, luego sintió que kurogane también derramaba su esencia dentro de él

Cuando terminaron Kurogane deposito al mago en la cama con dulzura, luego se acostó a un lado

Fye: (abrazandolo) te amo

Kurogane: Espero que con esto ya no tiembles al estar conmigo

Fye: (bostezando) tengo sueño...

El mago se quedo dormido abrazando a Kurogane, este lo tomo de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza

Kurogane: Un día voy a hacer que me digas todo lo que te ha pasado

Continuara...

Bueno, aquí termina este capitulo, hasta que se le hiso a Kurogane, espero les haya gustado

Por favor dejen comentarios, adios


	4. traición

Hola, aquí esta la continuación, quiero agradecer a neon-san por sus reviews

**Traición**

_El mago se quedo dormido abrazando a Kurogane, este lo tomo de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza_

_Kurogane: Un día voy a hacer que me digas todo lo que te ha pasado_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Fye se desperto Kurogane ya no estaba en la cama, así que decidio esperar y arreglar un poco la habitación, no podía dejar de sonreir, había pasado una noche a lado de su ninja y no había tenido pesadillas, estar cerca de él lo hacía sentir protegido

Cuando Kurogane salió del baño, vio al mago acomodando las sabanas, se acerco a él sin hacer ruido, lo giro para quedar frente a frente y lo recosto en la cama con él encima, empezando a besar su boca,sus mejillas y su cuello

Kurogane: Deja que las encargadas del lugar se ocupen de arreglar

Fye: Kuropu...ahora no

Kurogane: ¿no quieres?

Fye: Vamos a llegar tarde

Kurogane: Que importa, los mocosos se pueden encargar esta vez

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, seguido de la voz de Sakura

Sakura: Fye-san, ¿ya estas despierto? Vamos a llegar tarde

Fye: Ya voy

Después se escucharon los pasos de la princesa alejarse del lugar. Fye aprovecho que Kurogane se había separado un poco de él y se levanto, pero Kurogane lo jalo a la cama de nuevo

Fye: En serio, voy a llegar tarde

Kurogane: Cuando salga de trabajar te llevare a tomar algo

Fye: Hyuuu, Kuro-pon me llevara a un cita

Kurogane: Callate y escucha... después caminaremos un rato y luego te traere aquí para hacerte mio

Fye: ¿Y los niños?

Kurogane: Creo que se las pueden arreglar solos un rato

Fye: Hyuuu, Kuropín me quiere

Kurogane: No te confundas, yo no te quiero

Fye: (asombrado) ¿a no?

Kurogane beso a Fye con mucha pasión, acariciando el torso del mago

Kurogane: no, te amo

Fye: (Sonriendo) ¿sabes? Eres la primera persona que me dice eso

Kurogane: y espero ser la unica

Después de unos minutos algo apasionados, Fye logro convencer a Kurogane de dejarlo ir a trabajar. Aquel había sido un día muy pesado, habían vendido todos los chocolates para la tarde, pero como la gente quería mas, tuvieron que cerrar temprano, prepararón mucho mas chocolate para el día siguiente y regresaron a la posada

Sakura: ¿Viste a toda esa gente?

Fye: Si, estaba lleno

Sakura: El tendero dijo que nunca había tenido tanta gente, que todo es porque querían verte a ti, parece que estan encantados con tus ojos

Fye: Si, eso es muy raro, en el país de donde vengo, la mayoría de la gente tiene los ojos de este color, es algo muy común

Esto ultimo lo dijo un poco triste, Sakura pudo notar ese cambio de animo

Sakura: Fye-san...

Fye: (sonriendo) ¿Si?

Sakura: (tomando su mano) tu eres muy especial para nosotros, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Fye: (sorprendido) Sakura...

Sakura: (sonriendo) Eres uno de mis mejores amigos

Fye: (sakura) Tu también eres muy especial para mi

Sakura abrazó al mago con todas sus fuerzas

Mokona: jijiji, si se abrazan de esa manera van a poner celoso a Syaoran

Syaoran: (sonrojado) Mokona, no digas eso

Fye: (soltanto a sakura y sonriendo) No te preocupes, la princesa es toda tuya, además, creo que tienes grandes posibilidades

Sakura: (sonrojada) ¡Fye-san!

Fye: ¿Como les fue?

Syaoran: (aun sonrojado) no encontramos la pluma, pero pudimos ver al rey de este lugar, es realmente agradable

Sakura: Vaya, ¿y como se llama?

Syaoran: (mirando rapidamente a Fye) Bueno, él...

Kurogane: Él nunca nos dijo su nombre, todos se refieren a el como "alteza" o "su majestad"

Después de un rato, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse, la ropa de Kurogane era igual a la de Fye solo que su chaleco era rojo, y el de Syaoran era verde

La princesa iba a pasear un rato con Mokona y Syaoran así que Kurogane pudo llevar Fye a un bar cerca de la posada

Kurogane: Si sigues abrazando así a la princesa, me voy a poner celoso

Fye: (sonriendo) no te preocupes, solo te quiero a ti

Al entrar al bar, Kurogane se quedo helado, enfrente de ellos, una linda chica de cabello oscuro se encontraba sola en una de las mesas

Kurogane: Tomoyo...

Fye: ¿Ella se parece a la princesa de tu país?

Fye no obtuvo respuesta puesto que el moreno se adelanto a la mesa donde se encontraba la chica

Kurogane: ¿podemos sentarnos?

Tomoyo: Si, claro

Kurogane: Mi nombre es Kurogane, él es Fye

Tomoyo: Vaya, eres el chico de los ojos azules, mi nombre es Tomoyo, encantada

Estuvieron un par de horas hablando, en realidad, los que hablaban eran Kurogane y Tomoyo, Fye solo sonreía y se mantenía callado, por fuera se mostraba feliz e interesado por la platica, pero por dentro se moria de celos, Kurogane no le había hablado en ningun momento, y aunque Tomoyo lo intento un par de veces, siempre terminaba refiriendose al ninja, parecían muy felices, así que se levanto y fue al baño a lavarse la cara

Fye: (ablandose al espejo) vamos, no te preocupes, solo se siente nostalgico, el te quiere a ti

Después salio del baño, al fijas su vista a su mesa se le cayo el alma a los pies, su Kurogane estaba besando a Tomoyo. No quería que lo vieran llorar, intento controlarse pero no pudo, así que salio del bar, camino hasta las afueras del pueblo y se puso a llorar

Fye: ...Ashura tenía razón...soy un idiota...

---Flash back---

Ashura: AMAME

Fye: No puedo...

Ashura: ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Yo soy el unico capaz de soportar el asco al verte, no vas a encontrar a nadie mas PARA LOS DEMAS SOLO SIRVES PARA ESTAR EN LA CAMA, PARA ENTRETENERSE

Fye: CALLATE

Ashura: Yo te puedo dar algo mas, yo no voy a mentirte

---Fin flash back---

Fye no podía dejar de llorar, estaba sujetando sus rodillas y descansaba la frente en ellas, pero entonces sintio como alguien se acercaba a el, al voltear casí se desmaya de la impresión

¿?: (con voz dulce) ¿Por qué una criatura tan hermosa como tu esta llorando?

Fye: (susurrando) tu...

Continuara...

Ya esta el cuarto capitulo, al principio creí que este capitulo solo duraría 3 parrafos, pero conforme lo escribia, se alargaba, espero les guste

Por cierto, creo que los ojos de Tomoyo son azules, pero en esta historia serán negros


	5. Chapter 5

_Fye no podía dejar de llorar, estaba sujetando sus rodillas y descansaba la frente en ellas, pero entonces sintio como alguien se acercaba a el, al voltear casí se desmaya de la impresión_

_¿?: (con voz dulce) ¿Por qué una criatura tan hermosa como tu esta llorando?_

_Fye: (susurrando) tu..._

-----------------------------------

Kurogane: lo siento, creo que entendiste mal, estoy saliendo con alguien

Tomoyo: (triste) con aquel chico rubio

Kurogane: si

Tomoyo: ¿Entonces porqué me buscaste en primer lugar?

Kurogane: Lo lamento, es que te pareces tanto a una persona muy preciada para mi

Tomoyo: ¿Mas preciada que Fye?

Kurogane: No, ella es como mi hermana

Tomoyo: Entonces, deberías ir a buscar a Fye, él nos vio y salio del bar

Kurogane: (preocupado) ¿nos vio?, siento haberte confundido

Sin decir nada mas, Kurogane salio del bar en busca de Fye, aun no sabía que es lo que le iba a decir, pero debía encontrarlo para arreglar este mal entendido

-----------------------------------

Un joven alto de cabello oscuro se posaba frente a sus ojos, aquel hombre que tanto lo había hecho sufrir, la razón por la cual huía de su mundo, Ashura. Este estaba vestido con un traje azul con detalles dorados, sus ojos color ambar no se apartaban de Fye

Ashura: No deberías estar solo a estas horas, puede ser peligroso

Fye: Si gracias...Ya me voy

Ashura: Espera, ¿Me permitirías decirte que eres la persona mas hermosa que haya conocido?

Fye: (sonrojado) gr...gracias

Ashura: ¿Como te llamas?

Fye: (inclinandose) Mi nombre es Fye D. Flowrith

Ashura tomo de la barbilla a Fye y levanto su cara, le facinaba su suave y blanca piel, sus delgados labios y sus grandes ojos azules

Ashura: ¿Donde vives? ¿Quien es tu padre?

Fye: Oh, yo... soy un viajero, vengo de un país lejano junto con mis amigos

Ashura: ¿En donde te hospedas?

Fye: bueno...yo...

Ashura: Pero que modales los mios, ¿como vas a decirle eso a un extraño? jajaja, disculpame, yo soy el rey de este lugar, mi nombre es Ashura

Fye: (inclinandose de nuevo) Es un placer conocerlo su alteza

Ashura: No,no, nada de su alteza, llamame Ashura

Ashura se acerco al mago acorralandolo en el arbol, tenía la intención de probar esos labios pero Fye fue mas rapido y logro esquivarlo

Fye: Debo irme, mis amigos deben estar preocupados

Ashura: Claro, nos vemos después

Ashura no aparto la vista de Fye hasta que este doblo una esquina y desaparecio, debía estar soñando, el chico de los ojos azules si existia, cuando escucho el rumor creyo que era mentira, pero al tenerlo enfrente, penso que no existía nada mas perfecto que aquel chico, era un hecho, tenía que volver a verlo

-----------------------------------

Kurogane buscaba por toda la aldea, fue a la posada pero no estaba ahí, encontro a Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona, así que les pidio ayuda, nos les dio explicación, solo pidio que encontraran al mago. Después de mucho rato se reunieron, ninguno lo encontro

Sakura: Kurogane-san ¿Por qué se fue Fye-san?

Kurogane: No lo se, estabamos tomando algo, fue al baño y nunca regreso

Syaoran: ¿Cree que le haya pasado algo?

Sakura: ¿Y si lo secuestraron?

Mokona: Regresemos a la posada, tal vez ya haya regresado

Corrieron a la posada, cada uno pensaba lo peor, al entrar le preguntaron a Rose si había visto al rubio

Rose: Si, hace rato llego, lucía muy alterado, así que le di unas pastillas y se fue a dormir

Agradecieron a Rose por la información y salieron corriendo a la habitación de Fye, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible abrieron la puerta, efectivamente, Fye estaba dormido en la cama abrazando su almuada

Syaoran: (suspirando) menos mal

Sakura: (susurrando) se ve muy lindo cuando duerme

Mokona: (susurrando) se ve como un niño pequeño

Kurogane: Vayanse a dormir

Empujo a los tres fuera de la habitación y cerro de un portazo, que provoco que el mago despertara y de un salto se sentara en la cama.

Fye: (bostezando) ya llegaste

Kurogane: ¿Donde estabas?

Fye: En el bosque

Kurogane: ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Fye: Te estaba estorbando

Kurogane: (abrazandolo) tu no me estorbas

Fye: (soltandose bruscamente y levantandose) si te estorbaba, si yo me hubiera quedado no hubieras podido besar a Tomoyo

Kurogane: Fue un error, se lo dije, yo solo te quiero a ti

Fye: Pues no te veias muy disgustado

Con una mano Kurogane rodeo la cintura de Fye acercandolo mas y con la otra tomo su cabeza para así poder besarlo. Quería demostrarle con ese beso cuanto lo amaba, pero Fye solo trataba de soltarse, lo golpaba, se retorcía, pero el ninja era mas fuerte que él, así que opto por golpearlo con la rodilla en la parte mas sensible, logrando que este se arrodillara por el dolor y lo liberara.

Aprovecho la distracción del ninja para salir de la habitación pero al abrir la puerta se encontro con Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona, que pudieron ver al ninja agachado

Sakura: ¿Sucede algo malo?

Fye: (sonriendo) No te preocupes, mamí y papí solo discutieron un poco

Mokona: ¿Papí fue malo?

Syaoran: (preocupado) tal vez deberíamos cambiar de habitación esta noche

Sakura: Si, vamos Fye

Fye: Esta bien

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, soy yo de nuevo, hace mucho que no actualizaba por culpa de algunos problemas personales, por lo que me disculpo con todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia, ya les dejo la continuación, les prometo que no volveré a tardarme tanto en actualizar

Quiero agradecer a todos los que la han leido y en especial a los que me han dejado un review y me han puesto en alert, muchas gracias

Cambie el modo de escritura, ojala así les sea mas sencilla la lectura

También les recuerdo que esta es una historia Yaoi y que no soy dueña de Tsubasa reservoir chronicle

Sin nada mas que decir iniciemos con el capitulo

_Syaoran: (preocupado) tal vez deberíamos cambiar de habitación esta noche_

_Sakura: Si, vamos Fye_

_Fye: Esta bien_

Al día siguiente en el palacio, la gente corría como loca por todos lados, preparando los mejores caballos, las sillas de montar, y la guardia, ya que el rey planeaba salir esa tarde

El líder de la guardia real (aquí imagínense a Yue de CCS pero vestido como uno de los tres mosqueteros XD) comenzó a dar ordenes a sus subordinados (entre los que estaban Kurogane y Syaoran)

- Escuchen bien, el rey no suele salir del castillo, así que debemos ser más cuidadosos porque seguro los ataques de posibles enemigos serán mas fuertes o mas continuos que en cualquier otro día, no quiero que le quiten la vista en ningún momento, ¿entendieron?

- Si señor – contestaron los guardias al uníoslo

- Tengo presente el echo de que nuestra aldea es un lugar muy pacifico pero aun así no quiero que se confíen, esa misma razón puede hacer que otras aldeas intenten conquistarnos

- Si señor

- Realmente no es necesario tanto escándalo, mi salida es por propósitos personales, no es como si fueran a atacarme cuando ponga un pie fuera del palacio Yue- El rey Ashura se encontraba de pie a las puertas del palacio

- Todo es necesario cuando se trata del bienestar de su majestad – contesto Yue haciendo una exagerada reverencia- además, ese chico puede ser una trampa

- ¿Una trampa? ¿Porqué sería una trampa?- pregunto Ashura con cara de confusión

- Piénselo bien su majestad, tal vez es algún brujo capaz de cambiar el color de sus ojos para acercarse a usted, entonces lo hechizaría y le obligaría a darle el reino, de ser así nos controlaría a todos en esta aldea y seríamos sus esclavos el resto de nuestras vidas y la de nuestros hijos, y la de sus hijos, y de sus hijos – Dijo Yue ya con algo de desesperación en su voz

- Esta es una orden Yue, deja de leer historias de ese tipo, te están atrofiando el cerebro, ya te lo dije, no hace falta tanta vigilancia

- Esta bien su alteza, ya no leeré mis libros pero me rehusó a quitar la vigilancia, usted es la persona mas importante en este lugar y no debe convertirse en un blanco fácil para nadie

Esta bien – contesto Ashura un poco fastidiado "si supieras que me escapo todos los días cuando nadie me ve, seguro tus nervios te matarían", no pudo evitar sonreír con aquel pensamiento

En la chocolatería…

Las puertas del negocio se abrieron bruscamente, azotándose contra las paredes, ocasionando que todos los presentes dieran un salto del susto

- Lo siento, en serio, lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención, estaba distraído – dijo un joven de traje rojo, cabello azabache y unos enormes ojos verdes, (y con una cara completamente roja por la vergüenza) mientras hacía reverencias por cada palabra que decía

- ¿Quién es el? – pregunto Sakura al dueño de la tienda que estaba muy entretenido viendo como el chico se disculpaba

- Él es Subaru, el mensajero del rey – dijo el dueño para luego acercarse al muchacho (nótese que estoy utilizando a Subaru de Tokio Babilón, con su aspecto tierno, no como aparece en X ni en Tsubasa, amo a este sujeto XD) - ¿Qué te trae por aquí Subaru?

- Bueno… yo…traigo un mensaje del rey – (obvio por eso es su mensajero XD)

- ¿Qué dice? – pregunto el dueño con una pequeña gota en la cabeza

Dice que vendrá a comprar chocolates en una hora, así que se espera que el lugar este completamente limpio y vació para entonces – dijo sin dejar de hacer reverencias

- ¿En serio? Genial eso traerá a mas gente, nos haremos mas populares que las demás – dijo el dueño muy emocionado, incluso dio saltos por todo el lugar – pero que estoy haciendo, rápido, Sakura, Fye, a trabajar, hay que limpiar todo, tiene que estar impecable

Todo comenzó a movilizarse, la tienda fue cerrada para dar paso a la limpieza del lugar, sería abierta después de la visita del rey, cerrarían hasta tarde debido a que el día siguiente era el festival de los enamorados

Sin embargo, Fye estaba demasiado nervioso, después del encuentro que tuvo la noche anterior con el rey, había deseado no volver a verlo, y aunque este Ashura no parecía el mismo de su mundo, seguía teniéndole mucho miedo

--flash back--

_Espera, ¿Me permitirías decirte que eres la persona mas hermosa que haya conocido?_

--fin flash back—

No definitivamente no quería verlo

- ¡Alto! – El grito de Yue se escucho por toda la plaza

- Escúchenme bien, no pienso repetirlo, voy a entrar solo – Dijo Ashura bajándose de su caballo

- Pero su alteza…

Nada de pero Yue, esperen a que salga – ordeno el rey mientras entraba a la tienda

- ¿Esta no es la tienda donde trabaja Sakura y Fye-san? - pregunto Syaoran a Kurogane

- No lo se – gruñó, todavía estaba pensando en la noche anterior

Dentro de la tienda…

- Es un honor para nosotros poder prestarle nuestros servicios su alteza, espero que nuestros productos sean de su total agrado – dijo el dueño dando una inclinación muy exagerada

- Gracias, pero tengo un favor que pedirle, me gustaría que me dejara a solas con el chico de los ojos azules- pidió el rey con expresión amable

Por supuesto, Fye atiende bien a su alteza, Sakura acompáñame por favor – dijo tomando a la niña del brazo y saliendo de la tienda con ella sin decir una palabra mas

- Sakura-hime, aquí estamos – Llamo Syaoran a su querida princesa al verla salir de la tienda

- Syaoran ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Sakura con expresión confundida

- Venimos como guardias reales ¿Y Fye-san?

- Se quedo adentro con el rey

- ¿QUE? – El grito de Kurogane causo que todas las miradas se volvieran hacia ellos

- Tenía tantos deseos de volverte a ver – dijo el rey mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Fye, como un cazador acercándose a su presa para evitar espantarla

- Es un placer verlo de nuevo – dijo Fye con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara, aunque por dentro solo temblaba de miedo

- Esta vez no me ire sin probar…

- ¿Disculpe?

- Sin probar uno de estos chocolates, se ven deliciosos, ¿los preparaste tu?

- No todos, solo los de esta sección

- Quiero llevar todos los que hayas preparado con tus propias manos

- Enseguida – Fye tenía un ligero sonrojo en el rostro

- ¿Sabes? Me alegra poder haber encontrado el lugar donde trabajas, soy tan feliz – Ashura sujeto una de las manos del mago y lo jaló, con un brazo le rodeo la cintura, y con la mano libre tomo su cabeza, acercándola tanto que casi rozó sus labios con los de Fye – también soñé con esto toda la noche, no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza – hizo una pausa para mirar los mejor esos ojos azules, estaba tan perdido en ellos que no noto la expresión de miedo que los rodeaban – ven conmigo al palacio…

- NO – Fye logró esquivar los labios de Ashura volteando su cara, provocando que este le diera un beso en la mejilla

El rey no podía creerlo, acababa de ser rechazado de nueva cuenta por aquel chico, sintió como la rabia le corría por todas las venas, tomo al mago por los brazos y lo azotó contra uno de los estantes de la tienda haciendo que varios chocolates cayeran al suelo

- ¿POR QUÉ NO? No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza desde anoche ¿no lo entiendes? Tu y yo debemos estar juntos, JUNTOS – esta vez tomo su rostro de manera mas firme para evitar que se moviera, con su otra mano sujeto las muñecas de Fye sobre su muñeca. Le dio un golpe en la cara de lo brusco que lo besó – te quiero – le dijo de manera seductora sin separar sus labios

El miedo se había convertido en pánico en cuestión de segundos, Fye forcejeaba para soltarse pero Ashura era mucho mas fuerte que él. Lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos cuando la mano que sostenía su cara lo soltó para bajar lentamente por su cuerpo

- AAAAHHHH – El grito del rey retumbo por todo el lugar, al invadir la boca del mago con su lengua este la había mordido con todas sus fuerzas

Mientras tanto, con los que esperan afuera…

Mokona sacó su cabeza de entre las ropas de Kurogane

- Puuu, parece que Fye le agrada al rey

- Cállate – gruño Kurogane

- Jijiji papí esta celoso – sonrió de manera maliciosa

- Callate si no quieres que te cocine para cenar

- Kyaaa, Kuro-pu es malo – Mokona salto de Kurogane a los brazos de Sakura

- AAAAHHHH – Escucharon el grito del rey proveniente de la tienda

- ¡SU ALTEZA! – Yue corrió en dirección a la tienda seguido de Kurogane cuando entraron vieron al rey tapándose la boca con gesto de dolor y a Fye sentado en el suelo mirando al rey con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿¡ESTA BIEN!? – Yue no obtuvo respuesta, a cambio fue empujado para dar paso al rey quien dio la orden de retirada y antes de irse le dedicó a Fye una mirada llena de rencor

- Fye, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras? – Kurogane corrió a donde Fye estaba y lo abrazó fuertemente para tratar de calmarlo

- Quiero irme, ya no quiero estar en este mundo, si es cierto que me quieres encuentra la pluma lo mas rápido posible y sácame de aquí – No podía dejar de llorar, aun temblaba por el miedo, así que se aferró fuertemente a los brazos del ninja

- Tranquilo, voy a sacarte de aquí, te lo prometo, confía en mi ¿sí? – Era difícil pero el ninja hizó todo lo posible para ablandar su voz, mientras sujetaba dulcemente de la barbilla al mago para levantar su rostro y verlo a la cara, todo esto acompañado de una sonrisa – te quiero Fye y haré lo que me pidas

Fye miraba aquellos ojos rojos como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo, su cara cambio de color a un rojo oscuro debido a las palabras del ninja, nunca antes alguien le había hablado así, podía ver la sinceridad escrita en todo su rostro. Cerró los ojos lentamente mientras se acercaba al ninja, se apoyo en sus fuertes hombros y lo besó delicadamente en los labios

- Gracias, yo también te quiero

- o///oU Kurogane-san, el Rey Ashura nos esta esperando – En la puerta estaba Syaoran

- Si, ya voy – El ninja tenía el rostro como un tomate, claro que no quería esconder su relación de los niños, pero nunca espero que los descubrieran tan pronto. Miro por ultima vez al mago – Nos vemos después – salió de la tienda sin mirar al chico que lo esperaba en la puerta, aun seguía como un tomate

- Kurogane-san, Syaoran-kun, ¿que fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué el rey iba tan molesto? ¿Por qué sus rostros están tan rojos? – Sakura no entendía nada de lo que sucedía y al parecer ninguno de los presentes se lo iban a decir

- Nos vemos después princesa, ya tenemos que irnos – Syaoran tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzar a su acompañante, que no se había detenido ni un segundo

- Espérenme – Mokona salto hasta los brazos de Syaoran – Nos vemos después Sakura, cuida de mamí

Cuando el dueño y Sakura entraron a la tienda se desilusionaron porque el rey no compro nada, arreglaron un poco el lugar y abrieron las puertas a la clientela

Bueno, hasta aquí le dejo, no tardare tanto con la continuación porque ya esta casi terminada XD, de nuevo me disculpo por la demora, adiós, espero poder recibir algún review


End file.
